


A Vision in Sea Green

by acrazyobsession



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Leads to real dating, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyobsession/pseuds/acrazyobsession
Summary: Aunt Prudence is headed in her direction with a man who Phryne would rather not be stuck with for the whole evening. What will she do?
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 79
Kudos: 179
Collections: Miss Fisher's Flashfic Challenge Heat 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen a prompt, thought of an idea, written a draft, and edited anything this fast in my life! But it was a fun challenge.  
> This is rated **Mature** for the last chapter. The first four chapters are G/T.

Phryne was in a situation she rarely found herself in: alone at a party. Normally, it would not concern herーshe never had trouble making friends; however, time was not on her side. She caught sight of her aunt making her way toward her with a rather boring looking man at her side. Aunt P had mentioned that there was a “charming” lawyer she wanted to introduce her to. _How boring_. She needed a way out without looking rude to her aunt’s guests. 

Her eyes flitted around the crowd and landed on a tall, well-dressed gentleman engaged in conversation with her friend Lydia. As she sashayed her way around the tables, she sided up next to her friend.

“Lydia. Do introduce me.” She flashed the stranger her most bewitching smile.

“Darling, I was wondering where you were. This is Jack Robinson. The pianist I hired for the party. Jack, this is one of my good friends, Phryne Fisher.”

“Miss Fisher. It is nice to meet you. Miss Andrews, I should probably get back to the piano.”

He seemed a rather shy gentleman, but his eyes were warm and his voice deep and calm. There was something about him that peaked her interest. A sudden laugh across the room brought her back to her mission.

“Actually, might I borrow you just for a moment, Jack.”

Without waiting for his response, she placed her hand on his elbow and turned him around, making sure to stay out of Aunt P’s line of sight.

“Miss Fisher, I should really get back to the piano.”

“I have a favor to ask.” She was momentarily distracted by his red and blue tie, her hand involuntarily wandering up his lapels and stroking the fabric.

~ * ~ * ~

 _Who was this woman?_ She seemed to float on air, her dress wafting behind her in streams of sea green fabric as she spun them around. She was a vision. He had momentarily forgotten to breathe as she whisked him away from her friend and stood so close to him that he could smell the faint perfume. He had to remind himself to take a breath as her fingers trailed over his chest and her whispering voice had him leaning closer.

He swallowed hard. “A favor?”

“Yes. You see, my aunt is currently heading this direction with someone whom she considers to be a charming individualーand I am sure he is in his own rightーhowever, I am not interested. So I wonder if you might pretend to be my date.”

“That hardly seems appropriate.” Her eyes fluttered up at him. Were they green or blue? He couldn’t really tell. “I don’t even know you.”

“Exactly.” She was like a child who was hatching a brilliant plan! “My aunt knows everyone else here. She doesn’t know you. It is perfect. Please.”

She didn’t give him a chance to refuse as she leaned in closerーif that were at all possibleーand whispered, “Call me Phryne” before twirling him around, sliding her hand around his bicep and giving her aunt the most stunning smile he had ever seen.

~ * ~ * ~

She was inwardly surprised and slightly distracted by the firm muscle she felt beneath Jack’s suit sleeve. 

“Aunt Prudence. How lovely to see you.” 

Phryne watched disapproving eyes take in her inappropriate closeness to this stranger and knew her aunt was too well mannered to make a scene in front of the men.

“This is Jack Robinson. Jack, this is my Aunt Prudence.”

“Ma’am.”

“And you must be Thomas Stapleton. My aunt speaks very highly of you.” She placed her free hand over the hand still wrapped around his arm, pulling herself closer into his side. 

“Phryne.” She looked up as her name drifted of his lips. “I should probablyー”

“You’re quite right. Jack is going to play the piano for us, so please excuse us.” She turned to the stunned Mr. Stapleton who obviously had assumed he would be spending time with her this evening. “I do hope you enjoy the party.”

She flashed her aunt an apologetic smile, though she knew this was not the end of the conversation. She would hear about it later, but for right now, she had escaped a boring evening. 

Jack guided her toward the piano. “Thank you ever so much!”

She really was grateful, and almost didn’t want to let go of his arm.

~ * ~ * ~

“You’re welcome,” he muttered, not really sure how to respond. 

“I think I need a drink. Would you like one?” 

He shook his head. “No, thank you. I should probably get back to the piano.”

“Of course.” 

She dropped her hand from his arm, and he felt a chill run through his body. With one last smile, she turned. He watched her float away on her sea green cloud, stopping here and there to touch someone’s arm, say hello, or kiss a cheek. He had never met anyone like her. 

Butーhe was here to play the piano and not fantasize about a woman he had just met who was obviously out of his league. 

He had gotten through a couple songs when the familiar perfume filled his nostrils. A hand landed on his shoulder and he caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye as she came to sit beside him on the bench.

~ * ~ * ~

She told herself it was to keep up appearances for Aunt Prudence and Mr. Stapleton, but if she were being honest, she would rather spend time getting to know Jack. This wasn’t really her type of crowd anyway. 

He shifted slightly to give her more room to sit beside him, and she watched silently as his fingers danced over the keys. It was beautiful. 

Maybe there was a reason to stay in Melbourne after all.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _That is the end of the flashfic. The chapters that come next have been added after the fact._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the prompting of **Unionjackpillow** and **Fire_Sign** there are now more chapters to this little flashfic! I hope you enjoy.

Phryne had spent most of the evening coming back to her piano man, and when she wasn’t perched on the bench beside him, she couldn’t help but look at him across the room. Occasionally catching him staring back, his lips would turn up at the corner before turning back to the keys. Aunt Prudence had caught her during one of these exchanges and the reprimand for putting off Mr Stapleton came sooner than Phryne cared for. 

“Phryne, the least you could have done your first week back was to make a good impression. At least for my sake.”

“I would hope that anyone’s opinion you cared about wouldn’t judge you based on your niece's actions. I am not about to pretend that I like Mr Stapleton just so people won’t talk about me.”

“Well, they certainly will be talking if you keep talking with the pianist...” she leaned closer and whispered,”...and making eyes at him across the room.”

“It’s the 21st century, Aunt Prudence. It honestly shouldn’t matter if I am seen with a lawyer or a pianist.” And with that, she took a drink from a passing waiter and turned to talk with Lydia.

“I see you have taken a shine to Jack. He is very easy on the eyes.”

“He certainly is.”

“A little awkward to talk to though.”

Phryne didn’t agree. She found him surprisingly easy to talk to despite her earlier impression of him being a shy man. She couldn’t remember the last time she had such easy conversation with someone. 

“Well. I am having a luncheon on Tuesday. I’ll send you an invite; you must come. Give us a chance to actually catch up. Playing hostess at these things makes it hard.”

“Of course. That sounds wonderful. Now go一play hostess.”

“Do try to talk with some of the other people here. I have told them so much about you.”

Phryne smiled and glanced around the room. There were plenty of eligible men here tonight, all more than willing to talk with her一to impress her with tales of trips abroad or find ways to name off important people they knew. But her eyes fell back to Jack who hadn’t tried to impress her. Well. Not in the same way. She had been very impressed when, with a twinkle in his eye, he met her challenge of an obscure piece from his repertoire. She had stifled her gasp of delight with a hand over her mouth. It had been a very long time since she had been interested in a man for more than just a fun night, but there was something about Jack that made her think about more than a one night stand. Not that she didn’t want him in her bed, because she would be very interested to see what else those fingers could do. But there was something else. 

A new song started一a beautiful ballad一and she found herself being pulled back to the space on the bench.

~ * ~ * ~

He had continued to watch her as she made her way around the room, but always coming back. At the moment, she was beside him一her eyes staring off into space as she twirled her glass. He felt a pang of guilt. He had not anticipated meeting someone like her. How long had it been since a smile from a woman had made him feel this way? How long had it been since a woman was comfortable just sitting beside him or preferring his company over all the others in a room? But he couldn’t think this way. She was obviously a friend of Lydia Andrews, so he needed to keep his distance. However, that was easier said than done.

“These are beautiful songs. You should have someone sing.”

“Are you offering?”

There was a breathy laugh as she shook her head.

“I wouldn’t mind hearing you sing.” He was treading dangerously close here.

“Maybe another time,” she whispered before taking a drink. Red lips on the glass and seductive blue eyes sparkling up at him had him momentarily stumbling over keys. Yes, she was a distraction he didn’t need.

~ * ~ * ~

The party was winding down, but as Phryne was watching people leave, she was reluctant to follow suit. Her piano man would soon be out of her grasp. She had seen the desire on his face, but beyond his smiles and conversation, he had yet to make a move. Phryne certainly wasn’t one to wait for someone else to make a move, but she was having a hard time reading Jack Robinson. He looked interested, but something was holding him back. There was no ring一not that that meant anything. And she hated to think that he was just being polite.

He finished up the last song, sat back, and rested his hands on his knees. “It seems the party is over.”

“So it is. Come home with me.” Her hand was so close to his leg and her shoulder grazed his. And she saw it again一the desire一in his smoky blue eyes as they turned impossibly darker. 

“You have no idea how much I want to say yes.” 

“But you aren’t going to.” It wasn’t often that she was turned down.

“Not tonight.”

Well, that wasn’t a complete rejection. “You aren’t married, are you?” Humor masked the concern as her eyes strayed to look around the emptying room一unable to accept the idea that he might be.

“No. Not married.” 

“In a relationship?”

“No.” His voice had gotten quiet; his body leaning ever so slightly closer to her.

Her eyes rose to meet his and she felt an ache build deep in her stomach. “So you just一” 

“Can’t tonight.” His voice begged her to believe him.

“Okay.” They were both whispering now. She went to turned on the bench when she felt his hand brushed hers.

“Phryne.” He wanted this as much as she did一his voice raspy. It only increased the ache, but helped the sting of rejection.

“I’ll be at the Windsor for the next couple weeks. Call me.” 

And with that she slid off the bench and floated away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least two more short chapters coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little sad, but don't worry the next chapter will hopefully make up for it.

On Tuesday, Phryne arrived at the Andrews’ estate in the middle of what she discovered to be a murder investigation. This trip to Melbourne was becoming more interesting by the day. Though she was sorry for her friend’s loss, she never did care for John Andrews.

As it often did, curiosity got the better of her. Getting past the young constable had been easy, but the commanding voice she now heard on the other side of the bathroom door might be a bit harder to crack. She had gotten her look around the crime scene anyway, so, ready with her most innocent smile, she swung open the door. But the man with the voice was none other than her piano man. 

_ What is he doing here? _ She took in the suitーvery similar to the one she had last seen him in, but the tie was not nearly as interesting. The hairーslicked back and neat. Expressionーlooked like he too was a little surprised to see her, but his stance remained dour.

Not one to miss a beat, she greeted him with a slight edge in her voice. “Hello, Jack.” 

“Collins, can you wait for me downstairs?” 

“Of course, Sir.”

When the confused constable had left and they were alone, she raised her eyebrows at him. “‘Sir?’”

“Detective Inspector.” His stern expression wavered slightly, and he cast his eyes aside momentarily.

Betrayal was something she had come to expect from a few men in her life, but she hadn’t anticipated it coming from Jack Robinson. Her heart tightened as she took a ragged breath and gave him a curt nod. Was it possible to have a broken heart after just one evening? She fought back the tears that tempted to fill her eyes. 

“I preferred the unruly curls.” Making a move to leave the room, his commanding voice stopped her. 

“Miss Fisher, this _ is _ the scene of a crime.”

The reality of just how hard she had fallen for Jack the piano man hit her hard as she heard the formality of his voice and choice of words. “What happened to ‘Phryne’?” 

“I assume you weren’t close to the deceased.”

She huffed in disbelief. “Is that how it’s going to be?” 

“I’m trying to do my job.”

She nodded. “No. I understand. Were you spying at the party? I was probably a welcome surprise. Who else would you have gotten to spill the beans on all of the Andrews’ guests? I’m sure you were complimented on a job well done.”

“Phryne, that’s notー”

~ * ~ * ~

He hadn’t anticipated seeing her here today, and his heart was aching as he tried to keep it professional. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking of her the last few days, and it had taken everything he had to not call her.

“May I leave?”

The hurt that he read on her face nearly broke his resolve, but she was a suspect and he needed to treat her as such. He let her walk out of the room.

“Don’t leave town.”

She paused. “Funny you should say that. Up until five minutes ago, I thought I might have found a reason to stay.” She met his gaze, eyes wet with unshed tears, yet she held her head high.

Swearing under his breath, he watched her walk away.

Up until five minutes ago, he was optimistic that the angel in sea green might not be part of this. But here she wasーliterally in the middle of his investigation.


	4. Chapter 4

With the case of the cocaine smuggling ring wrapped up and it finally determined that Miss Phryne Fisher had no involvement, Jack needed to mend some fences. If she would even talk to him. They had bumped into each a few times during the investigation, and her insightful observations had further impressed him. Not only was she beautiful, their easy conversation at the piano had told him she was intelligent, her willingness to take in Miss Williams told him she was kind, and though her choice of associating with Cecil and Albert was questionable, she was actually very good at detective work. But she had been cold and distant with him. He couldn’t blame her, but until now he had needed to keep his distance. 

He hoped it wasn’t too late to make amends. Since his divorce, he had been set up with a lot of womenーvery nice women. But none of them had sparked anything inside him. It had come to the point that he had given up. He was too old and set in his waysーlooking for something too specific to find. That was until he met this raven haired bag of dynamite. And he couldn’t let her get away.

He knew she was staying at the Windsor, so as soon as his paperwork was wrapped up he headed over.

~ * ~ * ~

The case was over and she had been astonished to discover that all the pieces led to Lydia! How a few years could change a person. 

Her thoughts drifted to Jack. At the time she had felt betrayed. She had had enough of that in London, which was why she now found herself in Melbourne, and she had been deeply disheartened to find that he might also fall into that category. However, he had proven to be very good at his job and kept his promise regarding finding the truth. She had also taken it personally that he suspected her friend of something unseemly enough to go undercover. But the conclusion of the case left her feeling that Jack’s underhanded act might have been warranted. Then there had been his cool attitude toward her in the Andrews’ bathroom, as well as their subsequent run ins. But as much as she hated to admit it, he was indeed only trying to do his job. 

So, most of the things that had left her feeling upset had worked themselves out. However, there was still the nagging uncertainty as to his true feelings toward her. And that was what she was still unsettled about. Normally, she would just let it go, but memories of that evening: his hands dancing on the keys, their easy conversationー 

She sighed and slumped against the back of the chair. She had no idea what to think! Was she just remembering something that had been a lie? Unless he was a _very_ good actor, she didn’t think she had read him wrong. The look in his eyes when he had said he couldn’t go home with herーthat had been desire. She hadn’t imagined it. _I hope not, anyway._ Because she hadn’t been able to get him out of her mind, despite being miffed at him. 

Never one to back down from an awkward situation, she would confront him and find out for sure. It was ridiculous to sit and worry over it when she could just find out for sure.

But first, she had a special dinner planned with her friends. She had discovered that she quite liked detective work, and had started the paperwork to become a Private Investigator. So, she needed to finish getting ready. 

~ * ~ * ~

Jack had finally made his way to the Windsor, where he was told Miss Fisher was in the dining hall. This place was very much out of his comfort zone, and he received a few questioning glances as he made his way down the massive hallway. He caught sight of her at a table with Dr. MacMillan, Albert, Cecil, and Miss Williams. But before he could decide whether or not to interrupt, he was stopped by the maître d'.

“Can I help you, Sir?”

“I am just here to see Miss Fisher.”

“Is she expecting you?”

“Not exactly…”

At that moment he saw her make her way toward them.

“Jeffrey. It’s okay. He’s here to see me.” She graciously smiled at the man and placed her hand on his shoulder. 

“Of course, Miss Fisher.” The man nodded his head and left them.

“I really must find my own place.” 

A shot of electricity went up his arm as her hand touch his elbow to lead him around the corner away from prying eyes. Her easy smile and quick action in saving him raised his hope that she would be open to hear his apology.

“I think my choice of relations is giving Jeffrey high blood pressure.”

He laughed. He couldn’t disagreeーthe man had looked quite apprehensive about another person joining her table. But he also hadn’t missed her remark about finding her own place.

“So you’re planning to stick around?”

He tried to make it sound casual, but he himself was a little anxious at the moment.

“I’ll try not to cause you too much trouble, Jack.”

He could see the remnants of hurt in her body language, but at least she was talking to him. And honestly, she could trouble him all she wanted.

“I came here to apologize. About the party. But-”

“It isn’t usually customary to follow an apology up with a ‘but’.”

She was teasing him, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m sorry that I lied to you, _but_ I’m not sorry that I met you or that I got to spend time with you. Phryne, youー” He chuckled uncomfortably. 

~ * ~ * ~

She wanted to revel in his sudden discomfort, because it was actually very charming, but she saw a bit of vulnerability mixed in and decided to save him. 

“Well, I am glad you are back to calling me Phryne.” 

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw his eyes dilate. She knew she hadn’t imagined his response to her. With a look over her shoulder to check the hallway, she abruptly stepped into his personal space causing him to take a step backーthey were now concealed by a very large plant. 

“I’m not really good at this.”

Her hand on his tie, her eye drifting to the hanging curl. “What aren’t you very good at? Because from my point of view, you are very good at a lot of things. Catching bad guys, rescuing damsels in distress, playing the piano.” His eyes suddenly turned very serious.

“How interested were you? Really? I know you think I was pretending, but I do love to play the piano, and I like talking about Shakespeare and history. I was being myself. So were you really interested? Because I don’t think I am much more interesting than a lawyer. But if you wereーareーI am very interested in you.”

She almost couldn’t contain the joy that she felt building up in her chest, or the grin that was surely spread across her face. 

“I’m a bit rusty at this whole romantic overtures thing. You took my breath away from nearly the very first moment and I was devastated that I might have ruined any chanceー”

She took the one step closer and pulled him to her by his lapels, placing a kiss on his lips to stop him.

“You are far from rusty, Jack Robinson,” she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him again, this time her hand slid up his lapel to his neck as she deepened it. His hands came around her waist, and she heard him moan into her mouth.

A cough interrupted them causing them both to jump. A red-faced Jeffrey stood behind them. “Miss Fisher, we do not care what people do in the privacy of their rooms, but we would prefer that it was not done in the hallways of this establishment.”

Jack rest his hand lightly at the small of her back. “Sorry, Jeffrey. You’re right. We will take this somewhere more appropriate.”

“Please do that, Sir. And Ma’am, your guests are asking for you.” He turned and quickly left.

Phryne turned into Jack’s side and put a hand over her mouth to cover up the giggle. She had forgotten about her friends, but just wanted to relish in the feel of being in Jack’s arms just for a moment longer. 

Again, her voice was a whisper, barely hiding the desire she felt building up in her as her nose filled with smell of his cologne. “Do you really want to take this somewhere else?”

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes!” She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and his smile matched the joy she felt. “I need to goー” she pointed toward the dining hall while pressing a key card into his hand. “511. I will be right up.” 

She started to turn away, but stopped. “I forgive you by the way.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that helped mend the hurt from the last chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the promised bonus smut chapter (this chapter is rated **M** ).

Pausing in front of room 511, she took a deep breath. This was hardly the first time she was meeting a man in a hotel room, but she was again struck by how different this felt. Using her other card, she entered the room. A lamp in the corner was the only light, and she took in the sight of himーshadows dancing on the floorーsitting on the sofa. His coat and suit jacket were hung over the back of a chair, and he sat taking off his shoes. He looked up, his unruly curls just asking to be touched. 

They locked eyes and she couldn’t help smiling. Her back arched against the door, her body instantly reacting to the sight of him sitting so casually on her sofaーhis necktie loosened and his dress shirt undone at the collar. Pushing herself away from the door, she slipped out of her own shoes and slowly pulled off the floral scarf as she walked toward him. 

She stopped just beyond his reach.

“Are you going to take anything else off?” His eyes went from the scarf on the floor and then traveled up her body.

Oh, she really wanted to take this slow. Tease him. Make him pay for the deception. But the ache between her legs only increased as he stood and took a step toward her.

“I thought I might let you do that. Unless, it’s something else you feel you’re rusty at.” She took a step back, a mischievous glint in her eye. 

His hand quickly came out and looped in the waistband of her trousers to pull her to him.

“No. I definitely don’t have any concerns about this part.” His hands floated over her hips and up to her waist.

“I’m glad to hear it.” She leaned in, her fingers slowly sliding up his chest to grab his tie. 

His hand was suddenly in her hair and his lips were devouring her mouth. All of her focus shifted to his tongue as it slid in and out of her mouth colliding with hers. Her hand slid into the open collar of his shirt and her nails raked up the back of his neck. It seemed impossible for their bodies to get any closer, but the need to be close to him still intensified, and she could feel his own need pressing against her. 

She pulled her mouth away from his to get a breath. “We have too many clothes still on.” The tie joined her scarf on the floor.

“Yeah.” His lips made their way along her jaw and to her ear. “And as much as I like the idea of slowly taking all your clothes off, I think maybe we could try that at a different time.” His voice was so low and barely a whisper as his hands started to undo the buttons on her pants.

 _God help me._ “I agree.” Just the feel of his hands brushing so close to her center was enough to make her go crazy. She could hardly breathe. 

Her hands slid down from his neck and desperately started unbuttoning his shirt. Meanwhile, her pants fell to the floor and she awkwardly stepped out of them, her hands pushing his shirt off his shoulders. His fingers were now attempting to undo her blouse, but he was fumbling with the tiny buttons. He dropped his hands to her hips. 

Resting her forehead on his chest, her body shook from her laughs, breaking the sudden frantic tension. 

“Phryne.” It was a groanーher body rubbing against his cockーand his fingers dug into her bare flesh.

“I’m sorry.” She stepped out of his grasp. “Take your pants off.” She started walking backward toward the bedroom, her eyes following his movements as her own fingers slowly undid the buttons on her blouse. 

As soon as his pants were off, he quickly followed her and picked her up. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and his hands gripped her ass. Her mouth landed on his as her hands finally raked through his hair holding her up close to him. Feeling his skin against hers made her heart beat even faster. And she could feel his erection through the thin material of their underwear.

They made it to the bed where he dropped them, her legs still wrapped around him as he leaned over her. His lips and tongue leaving quick kisses down her chest, his hands skating over her body causing shots of electricity to shoot through her. Her back arched into his touch as he made his way further down.

“Phryne?”

Her hands gripped the blankets. “Yes! Please, Jack.” She could barely hold herself together, his warm breath drifting over her inner thighs. As his hands slid in the waistband of her underwear, he pressed a light kiss to her mound.

 _Fuck!_ Cool air rushed over her now uncovered sex. She opened her eyes to see where Jack was because he was no longer touching her. He had stepped off the bed to remove his own boxers. She took a moment of sanity to remove her bra before he was back on the bed.

It was pleasurable yet torturous the way he worked his way up her body, his kisses making a stop at her now bare breasts. She could feel his ragged breathing against her wet skin.

“Jack Robinson. As much as I am loving this foreplay, I need you. Right now.” She heard him growl and finally he came back up to kiss her passionately, his cock rubbingーteasing at her entranceーbefore he slid in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it for this fic!! Thank you all for the encouragement - otherwise this 5k multi-chapter fic would have remained a 900 word flashfic.


End file.
